Best Friends Have Secrets
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: The story of Marie & her three friends, one that is often not told because people believe that best friends never do keep. What happens when Jesse Beaudry comes back and stirs up trouble, can her aunt Lily, save them or will he win.
1. The Change In Guys

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter One: The Change In Guys**

A young lady with long black hair, and blue eyes walked up to a dark and dreary house. She pulled out her pocket watch key chain and unlocked the large front door.

"Welcome home Miss Snyder, can I have your coat miss," the maid said.

"Thank you Lee, and how many times have I asked you to call me Marie. Do you know where my mother is?" The young lady asked.

"Sorry Marie, your mother is in her office, and your father is in his office," Lee said, as she hung up Marie's coat in the closet.

"You mean my step-father. Do you know where my brothers are?"

"Master Christopher is out with Mister Nicholas, Master Theodore is with your grandmother, Master Christopher Junior is in the study, and Miss Alyssa is in the drawing room."

"Any calls today?"

"Yes, the calls were from Miss Destiny whom was wishing to speak to you about this upcoming weekend, Miss Maxie Jones whom was wishing to speak to you about coming and visiting, Mister Cooper Barrett who was wishing to speak to you about requesting your help, and no Mister Jesse Beaudry did not call or stop by today."

"Thank you Lee," she said. She walked up the stairs and into the long main hallway. She was walking past to large doors when she heard, "Marie please enter my office." Marie turned and went through the double doors. "You called for me, mother."

"Yes I wanted to tell you that your father and I are going away this weekend. That Christopher Junior and Alyssa are going to their mother's place, Theodore is going to your grandmother's place, and Christopher is staying at Nicholas's place, and you are to stay here and study and do your extra credits work on your advance Calculus, Physics, Biology, Chemistry and go to the gym to improve your Physical Education grade. You will do this or else I will have no choice but to send you to Miss Porter School. Do we understand each other?"

"You said that I could go with Destiny this weekend to New York City, to go see Jase and them."

"I said that before I got a called from your guidance counselor suggesting that advance placement was not for you."

"Well maybe the counselor is right. The Math and Science placements are too difficult for me, but in my Computers, English, Latin, Spanish, Band, Art, Photography, and French classes, I am at the top of my class."

"Well you would be able to do the work if you pay attention to your work, instead of gossiping with Destiny, or Mr. Palmer, or planning your next trip, you might be able to pass."

"I only go on those trips every other weekend. I only plan them during the week before the trip, and I do not gossip with Destiny and Ares. We talk about our work, Destiny helps Ares out with his Art courses, she helps me out with my Physical Education course, I help Destiny with her Spanish course, Ares helps Destiny with her Computer course, I help Ares with his Language courses, and in return he helps me out with my Math and Sciences courses. So how are we gossiping? Plus I go on these trips to visit family."

"Well now you all have more time to study, since I am revoking your privilege of trips until your grades go up."

"That is completely not fair. You said if I entered into the advance classes and took Physical Education, that I could have every other weekend to myself to do whatever I wanted."

"That was only part of our agreement; the second part was that you had to get good grades in those said classes. You have only completed the enrollment part of the agreement, so now you must comply with the other part of the agreement before you can get the privilege back. You might want to go call Destiny now and tell her that you will not be accompanying her, and that is all, you can leave."

Marie walks out her mother's office, and unlocks her door to her room. She enters her room and walks into her closet and shed her uniform. She emerges from her closet wearing a pair of low rise skinny jeans, and a read tank top with the top showing off her flat smooch, and carrying her largest suitcase.

She places the suitcase on her bed, and re-enters her closet, she grabbed four amazing outfits, two for night wear, and two for day wear. She knew that she was going, she would just have Lee cover for her, and if her parents came home early she would think of some excuse for not being home. Her thoughts were interrupted by 'stop being a bitch, you know you will always be my best friend, you are my best friend forever,' her phone rang.

"Hey Destiny, what's up?" Marie asked, as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey girlie; nothing really is going on. I was calling to make sure you are still coming to New York with me?" Destiny asked, in a worry voice.

"Yeah, I am still coming. I just have to make sure no one finds out that I went."

"Meaning you are coming but your mother did not give you the okay, but they are going out of town, and so you are going anyways. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes that is pretty much what I am telling you. I do not seen why I can not go if they are not going to be here to make sure that I am not going to go with you."

"Okay you do have a point, but what if someone comes home early?"

"If someone comes home early, then Lee will call me, and we will race back here and say that we were studying at the Library or something else."

"You mother is really going to believe that we were studying at the Library. So what are we going to tell her?"

"We will tell her that we were studying with Ares and we lost track of time."

"I do not know why you trust him? He is bad news."

"I could always go to New York City with him instead of you?"

"No that is okay, I want to go. I just can not see the reason that you hang out with him, is all."

"Ares is a good guy, once you get to know him. Besides my parents and siblings hate him, so he has extra points there."

"Dear God, please tell me you are not dating him?"

"What would you say if I am dating him?"

"Are you crazy? What about your boyfriend? Do you remember Jesse?"

"Yes, I remember Jesse, and he is not my boyfriend, and he never was my boyfriend. If he was my boyfriend than where has he been, he has not called, or even made it look like he stills care or even make it look like we belong. For al I know is that he is dead."

"While he is a secret agent with Felicia, Frisco, Robert, and Anna, and that does make him unavailable often, but that does not give you the right to date someone else. He is probably not dead."

"What am I suppose to do wait forever. I now have to take anti-depressants because I have not heard from him. Here I have this cute, bad ass, and popular guy that is interested in me, and on the other side I have a secret agent, whom proclaims he is in love with me, and promises that I will hear from him soon, and then disappears for nine months. What I am I suppose to do when the other guy asks me out?"

"Wait has it really been nine months or are you rounding?"

"He confessed he loved me on the twenty-fourth of January and today is the twenty-fourth of October, and that is exactly nine months."

"Well I guess you have no commitment, so you could say yes to Ares as of the twenty-fourth of August. The rule of seven months if there is no contact, then there is no commitment, and you are free to date others."

"Well I waited almost nine months. I accepted his offer on the seventeenth of September. Which was seven months and three weeks from his confession and that is past the seven month rule."

"You mean to tell me that you have been seeing him for over a month and have not seen fit to tell me?"

"We have only been seeing each other for a month and a week. I was going to tell you but you are always disapproving of him. How could I tell you?"

"You have a good point. You are coming in six hours to pick me up?"

"Yes I will be there, see you then."

"See you then, bye."

Marie hung up her phone and placed it on her desk. She then went and walked into her bathroom and placed her facial products into her bag. She placed the smaller bag into her suitcase. She walked over to her beauty station, and packed up all of her make up she was going to need, and place it into her makeup bag, and placed that bag into her suitcase. She had finished placing the bag into her suitcase when she heard, 'you are my oldest friend, you are my sun, you are my life, my whole world, you make do what is right, when I am confused,' her phone rang.

It was Maxie's ring tone, Maxie Jones a friend for Port Charles, Jesse's ex-girlfriend, and Cooper's girlfriend. "Hey Maxie, what is new with you?" Marie said as she answered it.

"Nothing new really, unless you count that my whole thing with Cooper, Nicholas grand Halloween ball, and the fact that everyone else is happy but me," Maxie said.

"My invitation for the ball must still be in the mail. What is wrong with you and Cadet Barrett?"

"He is still ignoring me. I was hoping that you could talk to him since you are friends with him?"

"I can try, anything else going on in town that I should be aware of?"

"New serial killer on the loose, Leticia has been murder by said serial killer. Nicholas has something medically wrong with him, and that is about all. Where are you venturing off to this weekend?"

"New York City probably going to go see Jase and his friends at NYC College, maybe a few others, and ideas or suggestions?"

"My cousin Lucas is out there and so is Broke-Lynn and this is about it that I know about."

"Cool thanks for the additions. New topic, what did you think of Ares, when you met him?"

"I thought her reminded me a lot of Diego mixed with Dillon if that is even possible. Why do you ask?"

"Is the Halloween ball themed? Who is hosting Nicholas, or Nicholas and Emily?"

"The theme is Black and White, is hosted by Nicholas but with Emily's help, and dates are required."

"What do you think Emily will think of Ares?"

"Are you dating Ares? Are you going to bring him as your date?"

"Yes, I am dating him and I will also probably bring him as my date. As I asked before what do you think Emily will think of him?"

"It depends she might think that he reminds her of Jason, AJ, or Sonny?"

"Is that a good thing of a bad thing?"

"It is going to depend on which one he leans more towards. If it is either Sonny or AJ major bad thing and if it is Jason it will probably be a good thing. I have to let you go, so I can go to work. I will text you later Luck and Brooke-Lynn's contact information."

"Okay I will hear from you later." Marie said, as she hung up her phone and placed it back on her desk.

She walked over to her accessory cabinet and started to place the boxes of jewelry into another small bag. As she worked she thought about how happy she would be to see Lucas Jones and Brooke-Lynn Ashton again. She had not seen them since this time about two years ago when Maxie and Jesse were together. She had just placed the bag into her suitcase when she heard, 'you are my littler sister, you are my sun, my life, my whole world, you make me feel like a family when I am all alone,' her phone rang.

It was Coop's ring tone, Cooper Barrett her beloved half-brother and the current reason for Maxie's broken heart. "Well if it is not Mr. Heartbreaker," Marie said as she picked up her phone.

"Whose heart have I broken? I think I have had my heart broken. What do you think?" Coop asked as he was not a tiny bit amused.

"I think you caused your own heart break. I mean come one leaving your extremely drunk best friend with your hot blonde girlfriend together. What were you thinking?"

"I hate to admit this but I think you might be right. Now how do I get Maxie back?"

"You could see if she needs a date for her birthday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the Black and White Ball. The ball is the same day as Maxie's birthday. So ask her to go with you. She will say yes, and give you extra credit fro doing a bit of investigating about her."

"I can not believe I am going to say this, but you are a genius. As we are speaking about the ball who are you taking?"

"Thank you and I know I am a genius. Do you remember my friend Cole Palmer?"

"Yes, I do remember him really well. Why are asking if I remember him?"

"I am asking because he will probably be my date for the ball and you might be seeing a lot more of his is all."

"Please tell me you are not dating him? He is really bad news."

"What if I am dating him? What are you going you going to do about it?"

"I will probably tell Jason that you are dating a known criminal. Plus you could do so much better than him."

"How is he a known criminal? Plus he is not as bad as you or Logan. So what is the problem?"

"He is still bad news, and he had been linked to an underage, illegal organized fight club known as Apocalypse Fighting Club. So how long have you been dating him?"

"I have been dating him for a little over a month. Can you please try to get along with him for the night or else I am going to have to bring a friend instead of him?"

"I guess I can get along with him for the night, but I swear I am going to interrogate him afterwards. Even if you do not bring him, I am going to meet him sometime or later. I love to keep chatting but I have to get to work, so I will talk to you later. I love you little sis."

"I love you too." She hung up her phone and placed it back o her desk.

The only items left to pack was her tunes for the road, her school work, and her laptop and then she would be good for her two and half hour trip to New York City. She was going to make it look like she was doing her homework as everyone departed from the house, she would then talk to Lee, and then her road trip would start. They would enjoy their road trip in her wonderful black 1991 Corvette Convertible it was the last present from her father before her passed away.

Her father had only dies a few years ago. His death was caused by the wrong mixture of prescriptions and still to this day she did not know what the motive of his death was. The possibilities were her father was murdered, committed suicide, or accidental. The insurance company her step-father and her best friend's father ran said it was accidental that he and his doctor made a mistake.

In the earlier years Marie had not thought much about it but after Ares brought it up today in class, she began to wonder if her step-father was trying to cover something up. It was the fact that her mother married her step-father only a matter of months after her father passed away. The more she thought about it the more it did not make sense. Her thoughts were interrupted by 'you are my girl, you are my sun, my life, my whole energy, you make me smile when I am down,' her phone rang.

She quickly ran to pick up the phone. "Hey Ares, what's up?" Marie asked as she flung her self on to her bed.

"Nothing really is going on. I was just wondering what my girlfriend was up to? I mean instead of returning my calls," Ares replied.

"Which girlfriend are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the girlfriend that I celebrated our one month anniversary with last week, and you know that you are the only girl for me."

"I know I am the only girl for you. I have been packing for my great escape and answering my cell phone."

"Where are you going this time? Who has been calling you?"

"Destiny, Maxie, and Coop have all called this afternoon. This time I am going to New York City for my grand double escape."

"What do you mean by grand double escape? Why did Coop call you?"

"I do not know why Coop called me, but I believe it was because he needed help getting Maxie back. My mom grounded me from going out of town, but I am going anyway."

"Are you crazy? Do you realize how much trouble you are going to be in if you get caught?"

"That is half of the fun. Come on tell me if you were in my situation that you would not do the same thing?"

"You know I would, but I rather not have you grounded since I am throwing this amazing party on Wednesday and you have to be there."

"Stop worrying if I do get caught, I will just say that I have to go see you and discuss some homework or the Black and White Ball."

"What ball?"

"Sorry I forgot you did not know yet. My cousin Emily's boyfriend Nicholas Cassidine is holding a ball next Friday and mine and Destiny's attendance is mandatory. I was hoping that you would be my date, but since it is Halloween and you might already have plans I could always see what Lucas, or Spinelli have plans that evening."

"I guess I could clear my Halloween schedule to accompany to the ball."

"Thank you, so what do you say that we meet up at Starbucks on Callowhill in ten minutes, so you can help me with some of my extra credit work?"

"How about I race to the closet Starbucks picot up two strawberry and cream frappaccincos and you drive over to my place and then we talk about doing your extra credit work?"

"I love your idea and all, but if I do not improve my grades you are going to have a girlfriend in Connecticut."

"Okay so what if I say that I will do the extra credit work and you still get your cute ass over to my place."

"I guess that could work, I will see you in fifteen minutes then?"

"Yes you will, and I will see you then."

"See you then." Marie hung up her phone. She glanced at the clock it read ten to five she still had an hour and ten minutes till dinner. She places her laptop and school books back in her messenger bag. She pulls out her blue sweater and grabs her bag and leaves her room locking the door.

She walks to her mother office and knocks.

"Enter," her mother calls.

"Hi mom, I'm going to the library be back in an hour," Marie says as she enters.

"Okay, but be back in an hour, if you are late for dinner you are grounded from going out till the end of next month," her mother replies, not even looking up from her pile of paperwork.

"Yes mom, see you at dinner," Marie said as she left the office. She walked own the stairs and out the front door. She walked down the drive way and there was her older brother Christopher and his best friend Nicholas Growder.

Christopher, or Chris, was your usual twenty years old, he was short, built, had green eyes and short brown hair. His best friend Nicholas, or Nick, was a year younger than her brother, but almost looked the same; he was only a little bit taller than him. They were discussing something in a whisper by Chris's 2005 white Honda Accord Sedan a present for him, when he had took his second step-father's last name.

"Should you not be doing your homework and extra credit work?" Her brother called in a smug voice.

"That is why I am leaving to go do it," she replied.

"Why not stay home and do it?" Nick asked, entering the conversation without being invited into it.

"I have a paper I need to write that take a lot of research that you can not do on the computer. I am going to go now, ad I hope that you have a fun weekend Nick." Marie says, as she unlocks her can, and places her bag in the passenger seat.

She climbs into the driver's seat, turns on the car and drives off. She does not even say goodbye to hr brother, she just leaves. Over the last four years she has learned every which way to both Ares and Destiny's house. She had always known the most direct routes to their houses, the routes if she needed to stop by a gas station; she now knew every possible route to and from their houses.

They had also learned as a group the quickest paths to and from the city. They usually were good with keeping inside of the city on the weekdays, but sometimes on the rare occasion they would leave the streets of Philadelphia and adventure elsewhere. It always would be discovered that they left the city, but that never did stop them from doing it.


	2. Revealing Secrets and Return of An

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Two: Revealing Secrets and Return of an Old Friend**

No matter Marie had kept a secret for a long time from everyone, including her best friends, and siblings. She sometime wondered if this secret had gotten her father killed. The truth of the matter was that no matter her mother had no clue that Cooper Barrett happens to be another sibling of hers and not a friend was just the tip of the iceberg.

Only two other people in the world knew that Coop was her brother. Only Coop and she knew that Theodore, Coop, and she were the only three children that her dad had. Each sibling was different. To Ellen, Scott had one god children and two biological children.

Every time Marie started to think about this she considered telling Ares and seeing if it would watch any of his theories about her father's death. Marie wondered if the information was up to date because concluding to her father files Cooper supposedly was living in London, but that was out of date.

She had found out that her dad had left her an office along with her car. She went into the office and found a file cabinet, inside of the cabinet was a file for her, Christopher, Teddy, and Cooper. She had looked through her file and found her school records, medical records, school photos, and her school contact sheet. During this time when she first discovered the cabinet she believed Coop was only her friend and not relative.

When she read Coop's folder, she found out that he was not only her father's god child but was his son. He had known that Cooper was his son; he had even signed all parental rights over to Julia Barrett. There was note with the reason for Cooper being his son. The reason had been that Julia had always wanted a child and every boyfriend, or significant other had turned her down. At the time when Scott had decided to help Julia was almost thirty, so her volunteer to give his sperm to her; so she could have the child she always wanted. Marie had copied the file and had given the copy to Coop. He was just as surprised as Marie was to discover they were half siblings.

Marie thoughts quickly changed from her train of thought as she pulled up to two thousand, two hundred, and ten Delancey Plaza. She had pulled into the drive way and directly behind her was the familiar two thousand silver Mercedes Benz. A tall well built young man, around the same age, with short, straight, blonder hair, and blue eyes exited the car and walked up to her car.

Marie had already exited her car and was waiting by her driver side door wither messenger slinging from her side.

"Hey, have you been waiting long," the young man asks. He had his arms around her waist and leading her up to the house.

"No, abut ten minutes. What no Starbucks?"

"Sorry no, I forgot that they are renovating, by the time I remember I realized it was too late to go to the other shop. So I thought I would make us banana splits instead of frappaccincos with extra whip cream," he replies as they walk into the house.

"That is an excellent idea, since I am going to need a sugar rush to discuss some things with you and then maybe we can have some fun before I have to leave."

"I like the way you think, but what do we need to discuss," the young man asks as he leads them into the kitchen.

"You remember what we were talking about in Spanish today," Marie replies as she takes a seat at the long island.

"Yeah, why do you ask," he replies, pulling out the fruit, syrup, ice cream, and whip cream.

"I think I found something about why my dad might have been killed but it really does hit home. If I were to tell you this you would have to promise not to tell anyone Ares, and I mean no one. I am about to tell you something that only myself and Cooper know."

"I promise Marie, but what is going on? You are starting to scare me," Ares replied, as he placed a sundae in front of her.

"Four months ago, your dad comes up to me and tells me that my dad left me something that was just my own and my mother had no idea that this place even existed. We ended up at this office building and on the third floor there was his office and it now belongs to me.

"I looked around and found a filing cabinet that was locked and the keys were in the top right desk drawer. Inside of the cabinet was four files, one for each myself, my brothers, and Coop. Inside of each file had school records, medical records, and contact sheets. In Coop's folder was a sheet that listed the reason why he had helped his mother conceived him, and further more meant that they were not his god child, but his actual child." Marie replies as Ares looks stunned.

"Are you positive that your father is his father? I know that it is mean to say, but you know how things are. People lie about this kind of stuff, I just do not want you to find out that you believed someone was your brother and you find out that they really were not." Ares replies, walks over to her and wraps his arms around her and hugs her.

"I know what you mean, that is what Coop said when I showed him the file. He called his mother and she explained that my father was willing to help anyone who needed his help. Copper's mother had wanted a child but never had a stable relationship, so she decided to be a single mother."

"You know that is some story babe, come one how about you let me process all of the information as we look over your work that you have to do for extra credit," Ares says as he wraps his arms around her waist and walks them into the living room.

"Yeah I know it is a lot of information to take in but I thought that you had the right to know since maybe we could see if this could play into why he had that prescription screw up," Marie says as Ares crashes on the couch and then pulls Marie into his lap.

"Are you going to tell Destiny," Ares asks as he plays with her hair.

"I still have no clue if I am going to tell her, all I do know is that I want to find out what happen to my dad and see if I can get some answers about why all of this is happening to me," Marie says as she leans back into Ares' arms.

"Well hopefully we can but you never know sometimes secrets die with the person they belonged to, so we may never have answers about why this happened," Ares says as he starts the kiss the crook of her neck.

"Yeah I guess you are right, so what are your plans this weekend," Marie asks as she is starting to relax.

"Well an old friend, that I have not seen in ever, is finally coming back and is going to be starting school with us on Monday so I am going to go over and help him unpack and then probably do your extra credit work, so I can give it back to you when you come over on Sunday, what time are you coming over on Sunday," Ares asks between kisses.

"Hmm, I think I should be here for four thirty that afternoon and will probably hang out till about seven thirty," Marie says trying to resist his advancements.

"So then I guess I better be home by then if I want to hang out with my amazing girlfriend," Ares says before starting to suck on her pulse point.

"Ares… I thought… we are suppose… to be working… on extra credit… work not making out," Marie says between breathes.

"Well we have about twenty minutes before you have to go, and I know what extra credit work you had to do because you were complaining about it earlier," Ares says before covering her lips with his own.

Marie shifted her body so she was now stretched out on top of him and their tongues battling for control, their hands were everywhere. Marie had gotten into a couple make out sessions like this but they never seemed to get to carried away knowing that the both of them had too many things that could lose if they lost control and got too carried away. Marie had felt Ares' hands start to make their way up her tank top since she had removed her sweater when she entered the house. This was something that Marie had never done this but Ares has had many experiences with girls, due to the fact that he had been known as the school's biggest player before Marie had started dating him.

Marie kept her cool because she did not even realize that her own hands had found their way underneath of Ares' shirt. They were just getting comfortable when they heard the front door open and heard someone calls, "A-man, are you around?"

Ares grunted before removing his hands from underneath Marie's tank top, as she did the same thing but looking at him like 'who the hell is that.'

"Is that you B-man," Ares asks.

A young man that had the same body features as Ares; expect he had green eyes instead of Ares' blue eyes, walks into the living room. "Who else calls you A-man besides me," the young man says as he pulls Ares into a hug.

"Good point Wyanes," Ares says, before looking at Marie, "oh sorry, Marie Snyder I would like you to meet my best friend that I was telling you about earlier Blake Wyanes. Blake Wyanes meet my girlfriend and another one of my best friends Marie Snyder."

"Nice to meet you Blake," Marie says.

"As the same Marie," Blake says, "so this is the infamous Marie that I have heard nothing about for the last five months?"

"Are you trying to embarrass me man," Ares says, before resuming his spot on the couch and pulling Marie back into his lap again.

"I did not interrupt something did I," Blake asks taking a seat in the recliner across from the couple.

"No not at all, I was just talking Ares into doing my extra credit work, so my mom had no reason to send me to boarding school, and talking about my weekend trip with my best friend," Marie says.

"You are actually able to get him to do homework, wow I have missed a lot so where are you going this weekend," Blake asks stunned.

"They are going to New York have to get away from Philly," Ares says.

"Wow amazing city, so what kind of extra credit work are you trying to get Ares to do," Blake asks.

"Advance Chemistry, Biology, Physics, Calculus, and probably a few Gym papers," Marie says.

"Why are you taking all of the advance sciences and math courses," Blake asks.

"Her mother thought she would need it to get into an Ivy League school," Ares says.

"So are you Yale bound like Ares," Blake asks.

"Suppose to be Yale or Harvard, but I might go for Berkley," Marie says.

"What about you A, still going to Yale," Blake asks.

"No actually I am still trying for Yale but maybe Harvard, Princeton, or Berkley, if I can, no matter I keep telling Marie that she and Destiny should go to Julliard," Ares says.

"That's cool, so you are art bound, and who is Destiny," Blake states.

"No not really, I just am really into photography, and play the clarinet and piano, and can draw, but I really am into writing, Destiny my best friend is the total art bound she does theater, ballet, painting, drawing, choir and photography," Marie says.

"Well I guess I am going to have to meet this girl," Blake chuckles.

"You can meet her on Monday, we all go the same school," Marie says.

"That is good," Blake states wondering what Destiny looks like.

Marie checks her watch before says, "not that I would not love to continue this conversation but I have to go, so here you are Ares," Marie hands Ares the extra credit assignments, "it was nice to meet you Blake but I have to get home before I am late for dinner and my mother and step-father will kill me, so I will see you on Monday, and I will see you around four thirty on Sunday," Marie say before kissing Ares, and gets up.

"I'll walk you to your car," Ares says as he gets up, "be back man."

"Okay and it was nice to meet you too," Blake says as the couple exits the living room.

"I guess I will talk to you on Sunday," Ares says as they exit the house.

"I guess you will, now can I trust you to stay out of trouble while I am gone," Marie says.

"You can trust me, and if your mother or step-father calls here, I will tell them that you are spending the night here working on the extra credit work," Ares says as he opens up her driver's door for her.

"Thank you," Marie says before kissing him goodbye and then closes the door and driving away.

She was driving when she heard 'you are my oldest friend, you are my sun, you are my life, my whole world, you make do what is right, when I am confused,' from her phone.

"Hey Maxie what is up," Marie says as she activates her handless set.

"Nothing much, are you driving," Maxie asks she now hated when people did this because Jesse hated when people did it.

"Yeah I am but I am using my handless set," Marie says trying to calm down her friend.

"Oh, okay so I just wanted to thank you for talking to Coop because he asked me 'what I was doing for my birthday, and if I wanted to be his date for the ball,' so I wanted to thank you so much."

"No problem hey do you know when his or Lucky's break I need them to run a background check on someone for me."

"Lucky is probably just getting off of his but I think that Coop is going on in about five minutes."

"Thanks, so I will talk to you later, and did you message me those addresses."

"I e-mailed them to you."

"Thank you, I will talk to you later, I really need this background check done."

"Okay talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Maxie," she says before she hangs up her phone and starts to dial her brother's number. 'What was that number again? Right 525-549-2451,' she thought. She dials the number and waits for him to answer it.

"Hey you have reached Cooper Barrett, please leave a message at the tone," his voicemail says.

"Hey Coop its Marie call me when you get this I need you to do a background check on someone for me," Marie says before hanging up.

'Okay that did not work lets try Lucky, what is his cell again, right 525-153-4589,' Marie thought. She dials the number and waits for him to answer it.

"This is detective Spenser," a male voice states.

"Lucky hey it's Marie, I was wondering if you could do me a favor since I can not get a hold of Coop, and I need it done right a way," Marie says.

"Okay I can help you, and by the way Coop is with Mac on an arrest, what is the name of the person," Lucky asks.

"One Blake Wyanes, do you need me to spell that," Marie states.

"Please last name first name, and if you want I can get Emily or Elizabeth to check out in the medical records, and I think if you ask Baldwin or Davis the can find something out on this person through legal records," Lucky states.

"I think I will do that. Last name W-Y-A-N-E-S, first name B-L-A-K-E, and can you e-mail me the results and if Coop asks tell him I already got the background check," Marie states.

"Sure can I ask why I am doing this," Lucky asks with concern.

"He is a friend of Ares that came back and something about him that I can not shake, and I think that Destiny might like him when she meets him so just do me this favor," Marie states.

"Sure, I will e-mail this to you, so you better get into your house before you are late for dinner," Lucky says.

"You are right, bye Lucky," Marie says as she exits her car with her bag in hand.

"Bye Marie," Lucky says before he hangs up.


	3. Family Dinner

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Three: Family Dinner**

Marie pockets her cell phone before entering the house and walking up to her room, knowing that she better change for dinner. She quickly unlocks her door and puts on a blue blouse and a long blue skirt before exiting her room and making her way down the dinning room.

"You are just on time Marie," a medium height and build man says with hazel eyes and short curly black hair.

"I always try to please," Marie says as she takes her seat between Chris and a young short chubby man with short red hair and green eyes.

"Did you have fun at the library Marie," the young man next to her asks.

"Yes I did Teddy, did you have fun today," Marie asks her little brother.

"Yes I did grandma says that you have to come see her even if you bring Ares with you she does not mind, since she has not seen the two of you in ever," Teddy says.

"I guess I can go see her next weekend with Ares, since he is always talking about how much he missed her," Marie says.

"That is a good idea Marie, how was work today Christopher," Ellen says from the end of the table and talking to the man that was talking to Marie when she first entered.

"It was okay I really wish that young drivers would be more careful with their cars," Christopher says.

"You know how the world is dad, people are buying outdated cars and do not try to make sure that they are still able to drive with our new cars," a young medium height and build, with hazel eyes and short wavy black hair says.

"That is completely correct CJ, I do not see why people are still driving cars from the last decade when you can just get a new one," Christopher says.

"What do you think Marie? Do you think that people should update their cars," CJ asks.

"I believe that if you have an older car checked out regularly and update anything that needs to be updated or can be updated, and then you should be able to keep your car that you adore," Marie says.

"Sorry Christopher but I have to agree with Marie on this one if someone is doing all that to their car then they should be allowed to keep it," Ellen says knowing where this conversation is going.

"I have to agree with her also, if someone is putting that much time, effort and money into a car, they adore, than they should be allow to keep it. How much have you spent to keep your car up to date Marie," Christopher asks.

"Nothing really, due to the fact that Jack Palmer made sure that their was nothing wrong and everything that could be updated was updated before he gave it to me, and I have to go get it check next month, so they can make sure and put on the winter tires," Marie says.

"Well that is lucky, but do you not want a newer car like your friends," Christopher asks.

"Christopher stop this, we all know that Marie loves her car and is not going to give it up," Ellen says, before turning the conversation to the young short scrawny, girl with hazel eyes and long wavy black hair, "how was your day Alyssa?"

"It was okay, I just did not like my pop spelling quiz, and I got a note from the office that one of you two are suppose to sign," Alyssa says.

"Okay, do we want to know what it is for," Christopher asks.

"I do not know, I was just told to have your mother, father, or step-mother sign it," Alyssa says.

"Okay why do you not have your mother to sign it when she picks you up tonight," Christopher says.

"Okay daddy," Alyssa says.

"Master Christopher would you like me to serve dinner," Lee asks.

"Of course Lee," Christopher says as Lee brings in dinner.

"Thank you Lee," Ellen says as she leaves the dinning room.

"No problem Miss Ellen," Lee says before re-entering the kitchen.

"I believe that it is your turn to say grace Marie," Christopher says.

"Heavenly Father we thank you for the food that we are about to receive and for the necessities you provide with everyday, and we ask you to watch over those who we can not help. Amen," Marie chants, she has used this grace ever since she had been told it was her turn.

"Amen," the family chanted after she finished, Ellen, Chris and Teddy knew that she was talking about her dad for her line 'we ask you to watch over those who we can not help,' the one person that really needs to be watched over.

"Marie I wanted you to know that I set up an extra training sessions with your personal trainer for tomorrow at three, so you can spend a bit of extra time at the gym to see if that will improve your gym mark," Ellen says.

"Thanks mom that is wonderful," Marie says as she fakes a grateful smile, and is reminding herself to see if she could switch the sessions from hers to Ares and has her trainer lie to her mom, while Ares had some extra time that he had been trying to get.

"It is my pleasure and I was thinking that maybe we should talk about getting you a tutor if you really wanted it," Ellen says.

"I think that might help, but should I ask what you would like mom," Marie says knowing that her mother would like something of her.

"My old friend Claire is back so I was hoping that you could show her son Blake around school on Monday. No matter his mother believes that his old friends are going to be a bad influence," Ellen says.

"Are you talking about Blake Wyanes," Marie asks already thinking her lie of why she was over at Ares.

"Yes how did you know that," Ellen asks wondering how her daughter knew his last name.

"I met him this afternoon," Marie says taking a bite of her salad.

"Where did you meet him," Ellen asks more curious then ever.

"I forgot my chemistry textbook in the backseat of Ares' car and I needed to get it so I could do my extra credit work, so I ended up taking a detour from the library and went to the Palmer residence to grab it when I realized that there was two thousand and seven black Mercedes Benz in the drive along with Ares' two thousand silver one. He ended opening the door because Ares was making sundaes when I came over and when Ares entered the room he introduced us, before walking me back to my car and getting my chemistry textbook from his back seat," Marie says making sure there are no holes in her story.

"Why was your chemistry textbook in his backseat in the first place," Chris asks wondering what is going on between his sister and her friend.

"It was in his back seat because we usually study when we are going to get lunch and I must have left it there after lunch since we were almost late for class," Marie says knowing that her brother would believe that because he had seen her, Ares, and Destiny studying during their lunch hour.

"Okay, well that is nice; maybe you change him the way you did Cole. Jane can not stop talking about how much Cole has changed since you entered his life. No matter she thinks that you two would look like a really cute couple, now I have to agree with her on that," Ellen says.

"Mom, Ares and I are just friends and we like staying that way we are just too close to start dating and ruin our friendship. It would hurt too much if one of us lost the other one," Marie says, not wanting to lie about her relationship with Ares but it was for the best because they did not want their parents to mess it up.

"Plus Ellen she is way to young to be dating," Christopher says ruining the mother daughter conversation.

"Christopher she is seven months from being seventeen she is not to young to be dating," Ellen says not liking how he is trying to make Marie feel like a child.

"I am just saying you know what kind of trouble sixteen year olds get into when they start dating the opposite sex," Christopher says.

"So you are establishing that I am going to have sex if I start dating at this age," Marie questions.

"Yes that is what I am saying because I have seen some of things you wear when you are not around us," Christopher says.

"What are you talking about Christopher," Ellen says knowing that Marie loves to show off her skinny body.

"Did you see what your daughter was wearing earlier," Christopher asks.

"She was wearing her baggy blue sweater and her low rise skinny blue jeans," Chris says.

"Do you know what she was wearing underneath of her baggy sweater," Christopher asks.

"Probably a tank top that shows off her flat stomach, like she always does," Ellen says.

"You think that it is okay for her to wear that to the library, so if I had to establish a fact than it would be that she was actually going to go meet Mr. Palmer or that she was going to go meet some other guy," Christopher says.

"Dad can we be excused," CJ asks.

"Sure CJ, Alyssa, Chris, and Teddy you are excused," Christopher says.

"Actually I think I will stay here," Chris says.

"It is up to you, the rest of you can go," Christopher says. The younger children get up and leave the dinning room.

"I think that Marie studies in what she thinks are most comfortable clothes to study in," Ellen says.

"So why would she get semi-dressed up to go to the library," Christopher asks.

"I changed out of my uniform and changed into whatever was on the hook closes to me, and then I came home and changed into my dinner acceptable outfit," Marie says.

"Why did you need to change from what you changed into to this outfit," Christopher asks.

"She changed because of the number of times you asked not to be showing off her stomach at the dinner table so she changed so you did not yell at her to go change," Chris says.

"Maybe because it is unacceptable to be showing off your stomach when people are trying to eat and all they can see is someone skin and bones," Christopher says.

"Are you trying to say that I am anorexic," Marie questions.

"You have to admit that she has gotten pretty skinny over the last few years," Christopher says.

"Well I am not anorexic or bulimic, I am just more cautious about what I eat and I have a lot sports I participate in. I am sorry that I have tried to take better care of myself, since I do not have my doctor living with me anymore to make sure that I am okay, and by the way I only under ten pounds in the last three years," Marie says.

"Well why did you all of sudden lose ten pounds," Christopher says.

"Let's see could it be a side effect of the anti-depressants or could it be the fact that I added cheerleading to my sports team this year," Marie says, she is always spitting the anti-depressant medication they put her own in his face.

"Well it was either we put you on it or you end up committing suicide," Christopher says.

"Well you could have taken her off of it by now, she has been so happy in the last month and half," Chris says.

"I have to agree ever since she agreed to go to that dinner with Cole," Ellen says.

"Exactly since she went to that dinner with Cole who, I am going to say means that she is happy because something has happen between her and him," Christopher says.

"She was happy because things started to go back to being normal between them he stopped ignoring her for his flings, and they went back to acting like dad's death never happened, because you were not around back then you have never seen them together during the usual dinners. Marie used to always be Ares' date for those dinners, but he stopped asking her and she got upset she felt like she was losing her best friend and her father," Chris says but he is the only one besides Cole knowing the story of Jesse coming and talking to her.

Chris knew because he had come in after Marie arrived and saw them sharing a kiss, but Ares only knew that Marie had thought of Jesse as a friend that she might never see again.

"Well that does not give her an excuse to be acting the way she was or is now," Christopher says.

"She was losing Ares, Jesse had left, and dad had died all within an amount of time of sixteen months. Now you only seem to fit to get her help after Jesse leaves because only then do you think that she might commit an act that she would not even think about," Chris says.

"Christopher he has a point, we should have gotten her help earlier, I am not to fond of her relationship with Cole but he makes her laugh, and be happy so I do not care how he is doing this but as long as I still get my little girl back; that is all I am happy about," Ellen realizing what kind of parent she has been over the last few years.

"Mom can Marie and I be excused," Chris asks knowing Marie wants nothing more than to go upstairs and take a Tunial so she could relax.

This was one thing that he disliked their father for Marie had gotten a lifetime prescription of Tunial a drug that helps her with her anxiety, and tense, Valium a drug that helps her sleep when she can not and relax her a bit, and remove her stress, and Ritalin a drug that helps her keep up and be awake. She only uses them when needs to take them, Tunial is more likely her drug of choice because she is always tense, or suffering from anxiety, but when she is only stressed she sticks to her Valium, usually mornings after Valium she pops in half of a Ritalin to keep her going for the rest of the day. She usually on takes half a pill of any three expect when she gets into a fight with Christopher she take a full Tunial, or when she can not sleep because something reminded her of Jesse or her dad, she would take a full Valium but she never took a full Ritalin ever.

"Sure Chris you two are excused," Ellen says, as she watches her two oldest children walk away from the table, with Marie leaning on Chris for support.

As the two of them exited the dinning room Chris says, "Come on Marie lets get to your room so you can take a Tunial," he was realizing that she was getting tense and her anxiety was slowly creeping into her. He hated Christopher when he did this to Marie; she was just trying to put back together her own life.

As the entered Marie's room Chris could see that she was going on the trip like he knew she was. He quickly walked over to a old oak chest and took out his keys and unlocked the lock and grabbed a tall skinny bottle and took a pill out of hit, relocked the chest, and then grabbed bottle of water out of the mini fridge before handing both to his sister and watched her swallow them.

"Thanks," was all she said.

"You want to tell me what that was all about downstairs. Why you got all defensive when Christopher starting talking about you and Ares sleeping together, or about how why you did not argue with mom about you and his looking like a cute couple," Chris asked his sister.

"Ares and I have been going out since the dinner last month, and we sort of got a bit of exploring before Blake walked in and stopped us, and I know that you are mad at me for not telling you, we just wanted to keep it on the down low for a little while," Marie says, "and not to mention would you imagine what Christopher would of said if he found out that I am actually seeing him, he would of said that I was sleeping with him and that whenever I go out that is where I am going, and then he is going to go on to say that I am pregnant with his child."

"Tell me that you two have not got any further than just the bit of exploring," Chris asks not wanting to know his sister's sex life just wanted to make sure she was not getting herself into trouble.

"No I have not slept with him, the most I have seen of him is when we go swimming and he is in his trunks," Marie says.

"Well that is good but I think that you got through to mom about how things are going with you and Christopher and hopefully she will finally get you taken off of those stupid anti-depressants before they really screw you up, but I better go pack for Nick's this weekend, but if you need me you know my number," Chris says.

"Yeah I know but I have Ares covering if I need him to," Marie says.

"Yeah but you spending time with me and Nick will sound like a better excuse for not being home," Chris says.

"Got it I will call him will Destiny is driving and tell him, just make sure that Nick and Don and Deb are willing to lie for me," Marie says.

"You know they will, talk to you later," Chris says as he exits her room.

Marie sits on her bed allowing the effects of the Tunial to take over her body, before she starts to work on her homework from today, she may have given Ares her extra work, but there was no way that she was going to give him, her homework in the classes that she was passing, and not to mention she did pick up his English, Latin, and Spanish homework since she could do those classes in her sleep, and was planning on doing both of their Photography and Art courses as well.


	4. The Escape

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Four: The Escape**

The time passed slowly between the hour she was doing homework and the time that her siblings departed and the half hour after that her mother and step-father had also left. She changes back into her outfit before dinner, grabs her bags, takes half of a Ritalin to make sure that she can still function with the Tunial in her system and made her way down the stairs, where Lee was waiting for her.

"Do not worry Marie you will be fine, I will leave a message on your phone or Master Chris's phone if your parents come back early," Lee says as she hands Marie her coat. Marie quickly exited the house and entered her car upon entering she dialed 518-548-2546 and waits for someone to pick up.

"Hey where are you," Destiny asks.

"On my way give me a half hour and I will be there," Marie says as she changes her phone to handless.

"Got it," Destiny says.

"By the way new guy in town give you details later, got to go have to warn Ares about change of plan," Marie says.

"Got it see you in half hour," Destiny says before hanging up the phone.

Marie quickly dials 518-243-2581 and waits for someone to pick up.

"Hey what's wrong babe," Ares says.

"Nothing just wanted to warn you that if my parents call you first tell them that I am at Nick's house, you have a personal training session at three tomorrow, and that Maxie, Chris, Destiny, and Coop know about us," Marie says.

"Okay thank you for the warning and for the training but care to elaborate on the rest," Ares says wondering if he should worry.

"Destiny made a mean comment so I told her, Maxie wanted to know my date for the Ball, Coop wanted to know who I was going with, and Chris wanted to know why I got so upset when Christopher suggested that we were sleeping together," Marie says.

"Okay what kind of pills did you take before leaving," Ares asks knowing her behavior is off.

"One Tunial around six thirty and half a Ritalin before I left the house about ten minutes ago, if that," Marie says.

"Tell me you are letting Destiny drive when you get to her house," Ares asks wondering if she should be driving.

"I will let her drive to New York but I am driving home since I only have a Valium so I sleep. Are you happy," Marie asks.

"Yes I am, because knowing that my girlfriend is not going to end up around a pole," Ares says.

"Okay no need to worry I will be fine, you should really stop worrying before you end up worrying yourself sick and I am going to have to go and give you one of my Tunial or Valium and I know how much you hate take any kind of pills," Marie says knowing that Ares is going to stress himself out.

Ares only knew about the pills because a few years ago she had taken one of them when she had not realized that he was around and thought that she was alone but she was wrong.

He had not liked the idea of Marie taking the medication when she really did not need it, but when he found out that Scott knew about all of the medication he calmed down, but Scott warned him not to allow her to take all three at the same time because they could cause a major side effect that could be life threatening, and not allowing her to take more than one Tunial or Valium, because they could also be able to cause an overdose that could be fatal.

This is one of the reasons that he wished that Marie was off of the anti-depressant medication due to the fact that her doctor did not know that she was on them when she was also on her anti-depressants.

"Yeah you know me, but I will relax when I know that you are not taking any of those pills so I know that you are not going to end up in the same situation as Maxie did about a year ago," Ares says throwing the fact that Maxie Jones had almost overdosed on Secondal a drug that is from the same prescription family as Tunial.

"Why are you always bringing that up," Marie asks wondering if he is trying to hurt her or something with bringing that up.

"I am trying to get you to see that it is a bad idea for you to be taking them," Ares says somewhat hazed.

"Well I am sorry that my mother only realized today that I and Christopher do not get along with each other, and not to mention the whole fact that he thinks that I am sleeping around with guys that is getting on my nerves," Marie says wondering what is up with Ares.

"Still just tell me you are being careful with everything," Ares asks trying to make sure that Marie is not mad at him.

"I promise as soon as I pull into Destiny's drive way and we are packed up, I will give her the keys," Marie says realizing why Ares is acting off, "and you better not be driving anywhere because I can tell you have been drinking."

"I am still at home, Blake is just telling me about all of the grand adventures he has been on," Ares says knowing how much she dislikes him drinking.

"Fine, but do not even think about letting him drive home either, I think that my mom has finally grown on you and I do not want that to change," Marie says.

"I promise we will stay here the entire time," Ares says.

"Good, well I got to go, I am at Destiny's house talk to you later," Marie says.

"Okay talk to you later and do not even think about going and making out with anybody else while you are there," Ares says jokingly.

"Would not even think about, you either because I will find out if you have," Marie says.

"No need to worry I do not think that I am leaving my house tonight, so I will talk to you tomorrow, now go and enjoy your trip," Ares says.

"I will, bye," Marie says.

"Bye," Ares says before hanging up his phone. Marie sits in her car for a moment wondering if she should really leave Ares and Blake alone.

She hears the front door open and out comes a tall, slender girl with blue eyes and long straight black hair young girl comes out.

Marie opens her door and hears, "where the hell have you been it never takes you this long to get here," the girl asks.

"Sorry Destiny I was running a bit late, plus I had to talk to Ares," Marie says as she exits the car and opens the trunk.

"Well why could you not wait till Sunday to talk to your boyfriend," Destiny asks as she throws her bags in the trunk.

"I needed to warn him that he got my personal training session for tomorrow at three and if my step-parents call that I am with Chris and Nick, and to warn him about the list of people who know that we are a couple and the fact that he better not be drinking and driving or making out with another girl because he dear old friend Blake Wyanes has returned," Marie says as she hands Destiny the keys to her car.

"Okay, what does Blake look like and why do I have the keys," Destiny says as her and Marie walk up the front of the car.

"The same as Ares but has green eyes, and I have a full Tunial and half of a Ritalin in my system so I told Ares that I would let you drive when I saw you," Marie says as she gets into the passenger seat.

"Okay that seems like the reasonable thing to do and I guess we have a new guy to argue about."

"You can have him I will take my Ares and you can have Blake he does not seem like my type, but let's see what Lucky can find out on him before we go over board with him."

"You had Lucky do a background search on someone you just met?"

"Ares never did say where he has been, but I remember him talking about a friend that was sent away to a bunch of small criminal crimes, so I want to know if that is this that friend."

"Okay I get it, so who are going to join us on our activities in this trip?"

"Your cousin Lucas, my cousin Broke-Lynn, and Jase, Alex, and John are all going to be joining us on one of our activities."

"That is cool but we are not brining us Ares or Jesse during this trip right?"

"Yup, and for future reference can we not bring up Jesse at all anymore I would rather not deal with him due to the fact that he is just going to cause problems with Ares and I. Thank God that Blake did not just enter the living room, when he entered the house."

"Why, what were you two doing?"

"Our hands were exploring each others bodies."

"Tell me you are kidding me."

"I wish I could but I do not know what was going on, one minute we were talking and eating ice cream and the next thing I know is that his hands are under my tank top and my hands are under his shirt. Tell me that I am not a tease."

"You are not a tease, you do not lead guys on and then do not see it through, plus you are allowed to tease Ares he is your boyfriend after all, how is my dear cousin sending you the background check?"

"He is sending it by e-mail," Marie says as she accesses her laptop and longs onto her computer and sees the following e-mail:

_To: Marie Snyder (__ )_

_From: Lucky Spenser (__)_

_Subject: Background Search on Blake Wyanes_

_Here you go, and by the way I recommend that you stay away from him._

_Love_

_Lucky Spenser_

_P.S. Tell Lucas, Broke-Lynn and Destiny I say hi._

_P.S.S. Cadet Barrett is going to call you because he wants to know about this background search._

_**Criminal Record: Blake Eric Wyanes**_

_Name: Blake Eric Wyanes_

_Date of Birth: June 8__th__ 1991_

_Place of Birth: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_Offences:_

_Underage Consumption of Alcohol: Arrested at the age of 14_

_Found Guilty_

_Possession of Alcohol as a Minor: Arrested at age of 14_

_Found Guilty_

_Lewd Conduct: Arrested at age of 14_

_Found Guilty_

_Possessions of Illegal Narcotics: Arrested at age of 14_

_Found Innocent_

_Intent to Sell Illegal Narcotics: Arrested at age of 14_

_Found Innocent_

_Punishment:_

_Six months detention facility for charge A_

_Six months detention facility for charge B_

_One year detention facility for charge C_

_Till eighteenth birthday on probation_

_Anger management sessions till eighteenth birthday_

_AA till eighteenth birthday_

_See now what I mean by saying that you two should stay away from him if you have any problems do not be afraid to call me. Home: 525 – 245 – 2446, Cell: 525 – 153 – 4589, Work: 525 – 245-6845 ~ Lucky._

"Wow this boy sure does have a lot of criminal activity," Marie says as she glances at the e-mail again, and then remembers Ares telling her that they were going to be drinking.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He was arrested at fourteen for lewd conduct, possession of alcohol by a minor and consumption by a minor, was also arrested for possession intent to sell illegal narcotics. He only found innocent of the illegal narcotic charges. He has been in a detention facility for the last two years, is on probation till eighteen and also attending anger management and AA sessions till the end of his probation."

"Wow, he sure has gotten around a lot."

"Yeah he has and Lucky says hi, and that we should stay away from him."

"How did you get Lucky to run this without him finding out that you and Ares are seeing each other?"

"I told him that he was a friend of Ares and I could not get the feeling about him that I could not shake, and that you might like him if you were to meet him."

"Great so Lucky is going to hate him, thank you."

"I thought you wanted a guy that would make Luke and Lucky see that you are not a child anymore."

"Good point." She was interrupted by 'you are my little sister, you are my sun, my life, my whole world, you make me feel like a family when I am alone,' she then says confused, "you might want to answer that. Who is that?'

"Tell you in a minute," Marie says knowing now that Destiny has to know that Coop is her half brother. She flips open her phone and says, "Hey Mr. I got a date for the ball,"

"Hi to you two, so what background check did you want me to run? The same one that Lucky did and I want to know why you want info on this Blake Wyanes," Cooper says from the other end.

"Wow you have been hanging out for too long in the interrogation room, and I do not need the search anymore so I guess you do not need to know."

"Tell me now, or else I will ask Lucky."

"He will tell you to ask me."

"Well then tell me, he said that he was a really bad guy," Cooper says as he is typing something.

"I guess that is a tiny bit true."

Cooper does not reply for a minute and then, "A TINY BIT TRUE?!?!?!"

"I say tiny bit because we really do not know what he has been like after he has done all of his time. Plus I am still going to check with Alexis and Emily and maybe Nicholas and see what they can get on him, and if I really have to I will also check with Spinelli."

"Listen to me carefully you better be doing all of that and have it e-mailed to you and then you are e-mailing it to me as soon as you read, do you understand?"

"Yes I completely understand, but I have to go so I can a hold of all these people and see what I can get on this guy. This means bye."

"Talk to you later sis, and I love you."

"I love you too." Marie says and then hangs up her phone and dial 525-289-7581 and waits for an answer.

"You have reached the law offices of Alexis Davis, I am unable to get to the phone but if you leave your name, number, and your case I will get back to you as soon as possible," a female voice says.

"Hey Alexis it is Marie and I was wondering if you call me back I was wondering if you can get me some information on someone that I believe is going to be a big part of mine and Destiny's lives and I would just like to have a legal background profile on him. Call me when you get this and you know my number." She finishes knowing that leaving a message on her work phone is better because she is probably spending time with her family.

She then dials 525 – 258 – 0965, and waits for another answer, she hears, "General Hospital Port Charles how can I help you?"

"Hi Epiphany, I was wondering if you could page Emily for me or if you wanted to access a few medical files, on a youth offender, that is entering Destiny and mine lives," Marie says knowing it is the head nurse.

"I guess I could do that for you but I am going to e-mail the Emily and she can e-mail them to you," the lady on the phone says.

"Thanks Epiphany; the name is Blake Wyanes, last name W-Y-A-N-E-S, first name B-L-A-K-E, born in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Have I mentioned that I owe you majorly for this?"

"Yes you do, which means both of you and Miss. Blancgeaurd will both be here and handing out candy canes on Christmas Eve to all of the children and patients along with Miss. Spencer, and both Miss. Jones do we understand each other," Epiphany asks.

"Yes we will be there, but can you sign off on it as our family community service time?"

"Of course I will, but I have to go, I will have this information e-mailed out tonight," she says.

"Okay talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Marie," Epiphany says before hanging up the phone.

Marie picks up her phone and dials the next number on her list, the number she dials is 525 – 662 – 1897 and waits for answer.

"You have reached the office of Mr. Nicholas Cassadine, I am right now not in my office so leave your name, number, and your message and I will get back to you the next business day," a male voice says.

That is why no one is around it is almost eleven at night on a Friday, she says, "hey Nicholas its Marie I was wondering if you could send one of your private detectives out for me, just call me for the information, thanks." She then hangs up her phone and dials the final number knowing that this person should have the work number always on them, she dials 525 – 576 – 2022, she waits for answer.

"Hello this is Spinelli; how can I help you," a male voice asks.

"Well you can help me by running one of your famous computer searches on the person I am about to ask and then e-mail the results," Marie says realizing Spinelli has no clue who it is.

"What would that name be," Spinelli asks still not figuring it out.

"Blake Wyanes, last name W-Y-A-N-E-S, first name B-L-A-K-E," she says wondering how long it is going to take him.

"Birth place," he questions.

"Philadelphia Pennsylvania," she says hoping now he will get it.

"Where am I sending this information and who do I send the bill to," he asks.

"You can send the bill to Cooper Barrett, and e-mail it to ," she says.

"Radiant-Cousin-of-Stone-Cold, why do you need this information and why am I sending the bill to Clean-Cut-Cadet?"

"This young man has a criminal record and will be entering mine and Destiny's lives and we want to great a background profile, and he is the one that really wants all of this information."

"Okay I will get it out as soon as I can, bye," he says and then hangs up.

"He does not like me, sorry what were we talking about before Coop got in our way," Marie asks Destiny.

"Why Coop's ringtone has 'my little sister' in it," she asks wondering what is going on.

"You know how it is, I left my cell phone with Maxie and she asks Coop for his favorite song, and it was you are my sister so that is the one that she put his ringtone as."

"Okay well here we are New York, how are we getting to the Carlton?"

"Follow the main road till we hit Madison Avenue."

"Okay, here it is let's go check in," Destiny says as she hands the keys to Valet with a five dollar tip and a warning of 'you scratch or take this car for a joyride you will die.'

The doorman grabs their bags from the trunk and follows them into the lobby where they walk up the first open receptionist and Marie says, "Reservation for Miss. Snyder for two nights, and two days."

"Of course Miss. Snyder your suite is all ready for you, this bellhop will show you to your suite we hope that you have a wonderful stay here at the Carlton Hotel," the young lady says.

"Thank you," Marie says before her and Destiny follows the bellhop to the elevator. They enter the elevator and get off on the twenty-fourth floor and walk down the hallway till they get to suite five. This was the usual suite the girls shared when they came to New York, by all the cities New York was their favorite to visit.

The used the card key to enter the suite then tipped the bellhop five dollars and dismissed him.

"Well here we are back in our home sweet home of New York," Destiny says as she takes her usual room.

"I keep telling you, you should get your parents to buy you penthouse out here," Marie says as she reaches for her cell phone, and says, "I am calling home."

"Okay, I will be getting ready for bed," Destiny calls.

"Okay," Marie says as she dials 518 – 765 – 1873, and waits for Lee to answer.

"Beauchette Residence; how can I help you," Lee says upon answering the phone.

"Hi Lee, it is Marie anything for me," she asks.

"Nothing that I can tell but if there is any change I will call your cell phone," Lee says.

"Okay have a good night Lee," Marie says.

"You too, Marie talking to you tomorrow," Lee says before hanging up the phone.

"Okay Destiny time to go to bed we have a wake up call for eight tomorrow," Marie calls as she is getting changed.

"Good night," Destiny calls before shutting off her lights.

"Night," Marie calls and doing the same thing.


	5. Day One of the Escape

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Five: Day One of the Escape**

'Ring, ring, ring,' the phone in the room rang. The girls both groaned and picked up the phone, the cheery voice says, "Morning Miss. Snyder and guest this is your eight in the morning wake up call."

"Thank you," both girls say. The hang up the phone get up, grab a new outfit and go into the separate bathrooms. They shower for ten minutes then enter their bedrooms. Marie decides to wear a skinny pair of black jeans, with a white tank top, and a dark blue blouse. She throws on her black boots. Destiny decides to wear a long flowing jean skirt with a light blue tank top with a white blouse and a white pair of running shoes.

Marie complements her dark look with a combination of blue and black eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush, with black mascara and blue lip close and her favorite strawberry-green apple perfume all from Avon Products, and a necklace that Ares had given her a few years ago it was dark blue stone in the shape of two hands holding on to each other.

Destiny complements her light look with a combination of different shades of blue eyeliner, eye shadow, and blush, with black mascara and blue lip close and her favorite raspberry-kiwi perfume all from Avon Products, and a bracelet that her Uncle Luke had given her a few years ago it was light blue moonstone in the shape of the country of Ireland.

They exited their rooms at the same time one with their black purse and the other with a blue one from J-Crew. They go downstairs and enter the Carlton Restaurant and wait to be seated.

"Table for two, ladies," the gentleman asks.

"Yes please," Marie says as they follow the gentleman. They arrived at the table by the window viewing the downtown of New York City. The girls had their breakfast then went back to their room and quickly checked everything before heading out.

Marie had checked her e-mail waiting for one from Spinelli, Emily, and Maxie. She opened her inbox and saw that she had three new e-mails. The first one looked like:

_To: Marie Snyder (__ )_

_From: Maxie Jones (__ )_

_Subject: Contact Information_

_Here you go and I have warned them to expect a call from you._

_Broke-Lynn Ashton:_

_New York College, West Campus,_

_Dorm Building: AAB, Floor: 3, Room: 13,_

_Phone Number: (965) 436-1295 _

_Lucas Jones_

_New York University, East Campus_

_Dorm Building: ACB, Floor: 2, Room: 18,_

_Phone Number: (965) 426-1865_

_Love_

_Maxie Jones_

_P.S. Tell Lucas, Broke-Lynn and Destiny I say hi._

_P.S.S. Thanks again for helping with the Coop situation_

Marie copied the information down before reading the next e-mail, which looked like this:

_To: Marie Snyder (__ )_

_From: Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (__ ) _

_Subject: Medical Background Search on Blake Wyanes_

_Here you go, and by the way I recommend that you stay away from him._

_Love_

_Emily Bowen-Quartermaine_

_P.S. Tell Lucas, Broke-Lynn and Destiny I say hi._

_P.S.S. Halloween Ball, Date: October 31; Place: Spoon Island; Time: 7:00 PM – 11:00 PM; Dress Code: Black or White; Date: Required_

_**Medical Record: Blake Eric Wyanes**_

_Name: Blake Eric Wyanes_

_Date of Birth: June 8__th__ 1991_

_Place of Birth: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_Injuries:_

_Hospitalized for ruptured spleen _

_Surgery to remove_

_Age of 10_

_Spent Six Weeks_

_Hospitalized for almost drug overdose_

_Stomach Pumped_

_Age of 14_

_Spent two nights_

_Hospitalized for punctured lung_

_Surgery to repair_

_Age of 16_

_Spent Seven Weeks_

_Hospitalized for head injury_

_CAT Scan_

_Age of 16_

_Spent Four Weeks_

_Why did you need this information on this guy? Who is he? You better be filling me in or else I am going to go tell Jason about this, and I remember Lucky telling me that you had him run a criminal background search on him, and that he suggested that you get all of the information you can on this guy, so when I see you for the ball, you better be explaining this or else I am telling Jason.~ Emily_

Marie quickly copied the information into an e-mail that looked like:

_To: Cooper Barrett (__ )_

_From: Marie Snyder (__ )_

_Subject: The Information You Wanted _

_Here you go, and by the way I know that you recommend that I stay away from him._

_Love_

_Marie Snyder_

_**Medical Record: Blake Eric Wyanes**_

_Name: Blake Eric Wyanes_

_Date of Birth: June 8__th__ 1991_

_Place of Birth: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_Injuries:_

_Hospitalized for ruptured spleen _

_Surgery to remove_

_Age of 10_

_Spent Six Weeks_

_Hospitalized for almost drug overdose_

_Stomach Pumped_

_Age of 14_

_Spent two nights_

_Hospitalized for punctured lung_

_Surgery to repair_

_Age of 16_

_Spent Seven Weeks_

_Hospitalized for head injury_

_CAT Scan_

_Age of 16_

_Spent Four Weeks_

She quickly then saved that e-mail and went into her last e-mail:

_To: Marie Snyder (__ )_

_From: Damian Spinelli (__The___ ) _

_Subject: Internet Background Search on Blake Wyanes_

_Here you go, and by the way I recommend that you stay away from him._

_Love_

_The Jackal_

_**Internet Background Search: Blake Eric Wyanes**_

_Name: Blake Eric Wyanes_

_Date of Birth: June 8__th__ 1991_

_Place of Birth: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

_Schools:_

_Chestnut Hill Academy_

_Grades: JK - 3_

_Reason For Leaving: Expelled For Throwing Desk at Teacher_

_William Penn Charter School_

_Grades: 3 - 8_

_Reason For Leaving: Expelled For Number of Suspensions_

_Joseph James Detention Facility (England)_

_Grades: 9_

_Reason For Leaving: Expelled For Attendance Issues_

_Jacques Blanc Detention Facility (France)_

_Grades: 10_

_Reason For Leaving: Allow To States _

_Germantown Friends School_

_Grades: 11_

_Reason For Leaving: Currently Attending_

_Jobs:_

_Never been Employed_

_Volunteer Jobs:_

_Never Volunteered_

_Clubs:_

_Rumored To Be In Apocalypse Fighting Club _

_I left all criminal, medical and legal information thinking that you already have it. If you want financial I can get it for you along with grades but I still have no clue if you want all of that information. Stone Cold is wondering what you want with all of this information because he saw me doing the search, so I ended up giving him everything and now he is pissed so he wants you to call him when you get this e-mail.~ The Jackal._

She quickly adds the information she had just gathered and added it to her brother's e-mail, who still wanted this information.

"Hey you ready to go almost nine and we still need to get to the gas station before going on with our trip," Destiny calls from another room.

"Yeah let's go, the sooner the better just let me send this e-mail to Coop," Marie says hitting the send button on the e-mail. "Okay let's go."

The quickly walk out of the hotel and into the valet parking. Marie waits for her car to be returned to her. She loved her car to death because it was her life. She quickly tips the gut and enters the information for the closest Sunco into her GPS and goes driving off.

"Okay so what is on schedule for today," Destiny asks as we set of for Madison Park.

"Park, Mall, Red Sky Inc, Broadway, Library and Museum, A Voice At, Cinema Café on 34th, and back to the hotel," Marie says as plugs her cell phone into her blue tooth.

"What show," Destiny asks as she types on her computer.

"I was thinking maybe West Side Story, A Sound of Music, or Cabaret. Which do you think Brooke-Lynn and us would like," Marie asks as she pulls up to the park.

"Let us go with Cabaret. I have not seen that one in a while and last I heard the range is so amazing for singers," Destiny says as they start to walk through the park.

"God Fairmount Park is nothing like this," Marie says as she is snapping photos.

"You are telling me, how about we find a spot so you can take photos and I can do some sketching," Destiny proposes.

"Sure, how about over there with that bench underneath that oak tree," Marie says as she points to the tree off in the distance.

"Perfect, let's go," Destiny says as they walk over to the spot.

"Well you sketch here and I am going to off for a bit and snap some shots," Marie says.

"Okay I will call you when we should meet up," Destiny says, before getting lost in her drawing.

Marie walks off, snapping photos of the scenery and people, she uses the two different types because Ares usually likes taking photos of people and Marie enjoyed taking photos of scenery. She usually tries to find group photos of people who are not even realizing that she is taking their picture. This is one of the reasons why Marie enjoys new places like New York, Connecticut, Massachusetts, New Jersey, and other cities in Pennsylvania. The sites, sounds, tastes, smells, and feelings were all different in where ever she was. Her thoughts were interrupted by, 'you are my girl, you are my sun, my life, my whole energy, you make me smile when I am down,' her phone rang.

"Hey baby; how is your hangover," Marie asks picking up her phone.

"Hey; it could be better, how is the trip going," Ares asks as he sounds out of his element.

"The trip is going perfect, getting a lot of really good shots for our photography assignment," Marie says as she is still taking pictures.

"That is good, so I was wondering if you would cut your trip short and come home early so we could hang out, because I am really missing you," Ares says.

"Sorry, no way, and besides I have missed Jase, Alex, and John, and not to mention Brooke-Lynn and Lucas who I have not seen since Jesse was alive in Port Charles," Marie says, trying to get him to understand how much this means to her.

"You know me I had to try," Ares says, knowing that the plan would never work.

"Okay how about from now own whenever it is time to go back to Boston, which will probably be next trip, that we go on that trip, just me and you," Marie proposes hoping that he would take it.

"You mean it, or are you just trying to get me to let you have fun this time," Ares ask wondering if she could possibly be serious.

"Yes I mean it, just you and me, come on it will be fun, plus I have no family in Boston, so it would be just me and you for the entire time," Marie says really hoping that he will take it.

"You have a deal, so I guess I will see you then on Sunday," Ares says admitting in defeat with a prize.

"Come on you really want to stop talking to me now," Marie says hoping that they could keep talking for a few more minutes or at least till Destiny called her.

"Do you think that Destiny is going to mind you talking to your boyfriend instead of hanging out with her," Ares says.

"She is to busy in her world of sketches to be worried about what I am doing, and besides we are no where near each other, she is near the entrance of Madison Park, and I am by the fountain."

"Well then, I think I will continue to talk to you knowing that she is not going to get mad because you are too busy talking to me. So what are your plans for the day?"

"Hitting the Manhattan Mall, then going to lunch at Red Sky Inc, the going to go see Cabaret, the going to go do a bit of homework and visiting the Morgan Library and Museum, then dinner at A Voice At, then hanging out at Cinema Café on 34th, and then back to the hotel for the night. What about you and Blake?"

"Wow that seems like a busy agenda, and Blake and I are most likely going to go over to his house unpack him, maybe hit Buffalo Billard, or Dave & Busters, but who knows, and I have to hit the gym at three for my extra training session. By the way how did you get your trainer to lie for you?"

"It was Jackie's day off, so she is just going to copy her old information from a few weeks ago and e-mail to my mom from home. No plans to get drunk again tonight?"

"None what so ever, Blake's parents are home and they really do not want him to be drinking; so we tend to get drunk at my house because my parents are not home."

"Well my mom said that Mrs. Wyanes hopes that I can change her son like your mom says I changed you."

"Well, you have worked your magic on but I really do not know if you can do the same for Blake he can tend to hang out with his own paths."

"Well who knows, I would love to keep talking but here comes Destiny I guess I never realized that she called, so I will call you tonight."

"Yeah I guess I will talk to you later," Ares says disappoint.

"Hey we still have Boston," Marie says trying to cheer him up.

"Your right we still have Boston, talk to you tonight," Ares replies cheered up.

"Talk to you tonight," Marie says, and then hangs up the phone.

"I thought we said no guys," Destiny says.

"Sorry he called, what was I suppose to do ignore the call," Marie asks as they reenter the car.

"No, he would of just kept calling till you answered it, wow it seems like things have finally gone back to normal in your life," Destiny says as they start to drive off.

"Almost normal all I now need is for my mother to get a rid of Christopher and I might finally be free."

"That is true but as much as you can have your life normal you now do. What does your mom think of you and Ares being together?"

"She has no clue about the two of us. No matter I almost let Christopher have it; he accused me of sleeping with Ares, so I almost ended up telling him that Ares have not been sleeping together just dating, but then he would have said that I had been sleeping with him and I am probably pregnant with his child."

"Are you serious he accused you of that?"

"He also said that if I started to date at this age that I would end up having sex and getting my self into 'trouble'."

"Wow, that guy has a whole new thing coming to him."

"Well here we are maybe we can find a nice dress shop and look around for the Halloween Ball."

"What ball?"

"Sorry forgot to tell you that Nicholas is holding a black and white ball on Halloween and we must attend, and Epiphany says that we better be at General Hospital for Christmas Eve to hand out candy canes to all of the children and patients with Lulu, Maxie, and Georgie, and yes she will sign off on our family community service hours."

The drive off continuing to talk about the ball and Epiphany, and the mall did not take that long to get to.


	6. Shopping For the Week Ahead

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Six: Shopping For the Week Ahead**

They enter the mall after their short drive. They had not only entered the mall for the purpose of finding a ball gown but also to find an outfit for Color Mania, a casual art exhibit, Ares' Party, a new group hang out outfit because all of the other girls had copied their outfit, and one for the Casual Country Club Mixer, for the transition from summer to fall. They found the map and continue to talk about their conversation and deciding where to go.

"That seems fair, so we need to stop by Fashion Bug, J-Crew, Talbots, Old Navy, and Victoria's Secret," Destiny says as she takes a picture of the map into her cell phone.

"Let's also check out Borders Books & Music and Potter's Occult Shop to well we are here," Marie says as she looks at the map.

"Good idea, and Avon Products and Jasmine's Dresses, too maybe that store might have some good ball gowns," Destiny says as she types in all of the destinations in a note with the picture.

"Let's us hit Jasmine's Dresses first, since it is right around the corner, and by the way I was told to tell you that Ares is holding a party on Wednesday and we must be there," Marie says as they walk towards the store.

"Okay and would you like me to send a picture to Ares of the dress you are going to be in for the ball," Destiny asks as they enter the store.

"You know the answer."

"Good point. Now let us to the ball gown aisle." The girls walk over to the ball gowns and pick out a few.

Destiny picks out a tight strapless white dress, a spaghetti strap tight black dress, and a tight v-neck strapless white and a black dress. All of her dresses only went up to her mid thigh, hoping to rebel a bit. Marie picks out a tight strapless black dress, a spaghetti strap loose white dress, and a tight v-neck strapless white and a black dress. All of her dress went to above her kneecap. Destiny had also slipped in a strapless tight v-neck dress in both black and white that went to her mid thigh.

Destine ended up picking the tight v-neck strapless black dress. Marie quickly decided that all of the ones that she chose did her body type no good. Then she finally saw the dresses that Destiny slipped her.

"I am so not trying these on," Marie says from the other side of the dressing room.

"Just try them on, maybe they are the perfect dress for you," Destiny says trying to connive her.

"Do you realize that not only will Emily and Nicholas be there, but so will Jason, and I do not need Ares killed," Marie says.

"Just try them on," Destiny says.

"Fine," Marie says as she puts on the black dress, and walks out. The dress hugged her so perfectly that she looked like she was in her twenties instead of being a teenager.

"See you look amazing, now let me get a picture and see which color Ares think will look best," Destiny says as she snaps a picture, and then says, "go try on the white one."

Marie quickly changes into the white one and lets Destiny shoot a picture before she goes back in and changes back into her normal clothes. Destiny quickly sends the photos to Ares.

"A-man come on man, let's get out of here, I want to go beat your but at a game of pool," Blake calls.

"Coming man," Ares says, and then hears 'text, text, text, text'.

"What is that," Blake asks trying to figure out where the sound is coming from.

"My cell phone, someone sent me a text," Ares says as he flips his phone over and reads;

Need help deciding which colors looks better on Marie and believe me, you want to see these photos. ~ Destiny

He then sees Marie in a both dresses side by side. All Blake can see is his best friend's jaw drop from here to the ground.

"Dude, you look like you won the lottery or something," Blake asks as he tries to gaze over his friend's shoulder at the message.

"Nothing, Marie and Destiny are just dress shopping for Marie's cousin's boyfriend's ball on Halloween, and just the dresses that Destiny can talk Marie into trying on is totally out of her comfort zone, is all," Ares says as he quickly types;

I would go with black looks amazing on her, the white looks a bit like she is still trying to be everyone's perfect princess. ~ Ares

"Okay let's goo is till have sometime before I have to get to the gym, you might want to come, see if you can get a new personal trainer," Ares says as him and Blake walk out of the house.

Destiny quickly checks her cell phone and says, "Ares says go with the black it makes you look less like everyone's perfect princess."

"Typical Palmer, come one lets go pay," Marie says as she places the dresses she does not want on to rack. They quickly pay and walk into Fashion Bug.

Fashion Bug is one of there all time favorite stores to go find a unique outfit for a perfect party, because the owner designs everything and each city has a different taste. The girls look around trying to find something for Ares' party on Wednesday.

"Destiny look at this," Marie says as she picks up a dark denim skirt with a red halter top with a plunging v-neck line.

"Oh my lord, that is completely what kind of look I was going for the party how did you know," Destiny says as she picks it up and looks at it.

"The skirt looked like something I would wear but then I saw the whole outfit and it screamed 'Destiny Blancgeaurd', so I called you over," Marie says, and then adding, "you could probably also add a few of your studs if you wanted to add more of your flare to it?"

"No it is perfect. Now let us find something for you to wear," Destiny says as she goes off to find the perfect outfit for her best friend.

The girls searched and searched but kept coming up short, until Destiny heard, "Dest get your butt over here now," from Marie.

"What did you find," Destiny says after she found her.

"You remember how I was looking for that new outfit for the art exhibit on color mania that we have to attend but it is casual, what do you think of this," Marie says holding up a skirt that looked like a rainbow with a tank top and blouse that were white and looked like paint and had been flicked at it.

"Perfect now one of us has an outfit for each one of the events, now I need to find an outfit for the Color Mania, Casual Country Club Mixer, and a new group hang out outfit, and you need to find an outfit for your boyfriend's party, Casual Country Club Mixer, and a new group hang out outfit. Now let us pay for these and go check out J-Crew since it is next door," Destiny says.

"Good idea," Marie says as they pay for the outfits and then enters the next store. J-Crew was one of the usual stores that the girls went to go find a new outfit to hang out with the girls that followed them around, but eventually they would find the outfit so they would have to change it. The girls started to look around, one taking one end of the store and the other taking the other end.

This time Destiny found a dark pair of jeans with a stud design pockets and a plain red tank top with a sequin design on the side of the neck line. The neck line plunged a tiny bit but still gave mystery to what could be hidden underneath of the top. Marie found a light jean skirt, above knee, with a plain white tank top with a plunging neckline and light blue blouse to go over top. Marie always seemed to try to keep covered up as much as possible because she did not like people hitting on her, especially the guys from the varsity teams who seemed to like hitting on them because they were still virgins.

They then entered Potter's Occult, these two girls were not in a cult but they love to investigate the world of magic. They also loved using magic to protect them, especially from all of those varsity players. They picked up a few items that they were out of like, plain candles, fresh and dried: cedar, pine, lavender, lily of the valley, and passion flower, and only Marie also picked up cypress; stones and crystals of: amber, turquoise; and oils of: rosemary, violet, sweetpea, and only Marie picked up lotus, sandalwood, carnation. They also picked up an amulet each that looked like a cool necklace if anyone asked; to keep them safe. Marie picked up one that looked like angel inside of a heart, and Destiny had one that was moon in a crescent shape with a child.

They then enter Avon Product's. Destiny walks over and picks up her light skin tone set of make-up, and raspberry-pomegranate body care kit. Marie walks over and picks up medium skin tone set of make-up, country apple lip balm treatment, and granny smith apple body care kit. The girls' then walk into Victoria's Secret, and make the visit here as quick as possible; they pick up a black strapless bra for their gowns and a set of matching black lace panties to go with the bra. Destiny picked up the raspberry and pomegranate body spray, and Marie picked up the country apple and granny smith apple body spray. The girls then enter Talbots.

Talbots is the store that the girls go to for all of their country club mixers that are casual or anything else that is in that category like a parent's party that is casual. The girls quickly enter and look for what they need because their time is running out the soon have to go meet Brooke-Lynn for lunch and still have two other stores to go to before they were done and still had two outfits each to find. They both decided that a dark jean skirt, above the knee length, parents around, and a light blue t-shirt, in Marie's case, and a red t-shirt, in Destiny's case, with a matching light sweater on top for the Country Club Mixer. They then enter Old Navy, Destiny looking for an outfit for Color Mania and Marie looking for an outfit for her boyfriend's party. They slowly set out to find out their final outfit for the rest of the months activities. Marie quickly finds the perfect outfit for Ares' party that will make him be by her side all night long. It was a mid thigh black leather skirt, with a deep plunging v-neck line halter top. Destiny found a mid thigh, strapless dress that had the same flicked paint pattern on the dress, and a light jacket to match.

The girls quickly made into Borders Books & Music, with twenty minutes to look around and find a few books and CDs for their collections. Now Destiny was a romance, fantasy reader and a rock chick, and Marie loved her teen novels, and her country music. Destiny picked up a book called 'Daniel's Quest', 'Juliet's True Love', and 'Love or Adventure: Which to Choose?', and three CDs of Jack Micheal, Micheal Hard, and Rocker's Rule. Marie picked up a book called 'Teen Trouble', 'Boarding School for Bad Girls', and 'Which Clique Do You Belong To?', and three CDs of Jesse Heals, Jessica Horse, and Cowgirls Rule. They slowly exit the mall and enter the car with all of their bags.


	7. Family Time Marie

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Seven: Family Time - Marie**

The girls drove away to Red Sky Inc restaurant; this is where they were to meet Brooke-Lynn for the next two outings. Brooke-Lynn Ashton, daughter of Ned and Lois Cerullo-Ashton, granddaughter of Tracy Quartermaine-Spenser, great-granddaughter of Edward Quartermaine, niece of Dillon Quartermaine, second cousin of Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Alan Junior Quartermaine, Sky Chandler-Quartermaine-Jacks-Alcazar and Jason Morgan, and grandniece of Alan and Monica Quartermaine.

Marie's third cousin, due to Ned was her second cousin, and Tracy was her first, actually it is due to the fact that her father's mother's mother was Edward's sister. That makes Edward Quartermaine her great-great-uncle, and that made Brooke-Lynn her third cousin. They entered the restaurant and waited to be seated due to the fact that they had a reservation already for this time.

"Can I help you two ladies," the elder server asks.

"Reservation for three under Snyder," Marie says.

The server looks over his book and sees the name, "right this way, and a member of your party is already here," he says, as he leads them over to the table.

There sitting at a table for three is a young lady with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and a small body frame. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans with a white tank top, and a blue blouse on top. "I have missed you cuz," the girls says, as she hugs Marie.

"I have missed you too Brooke-Lynn, you remember Destiny right," Marie says as she finishes the hug.

"Of course it is good to see you, how have you been," Brooke-Lynn says as she hugs her as well, before all of the girls sit down.

"Good, actually Marie thinks she may have found the perfect bad boy to get Luke, Lucky, and my parents to stop thinking that I am some kind of child," Destiny says as they scan the menu.

"Do explain cuz," Brooke-Lynn says.

"Well Ares Palmer's old friend Blake Wyanes is back from boarding school or should is say from serving his punishment for his criminal offences and who better to get you parents off your case then dating a known criminal," Marie says.

"You have a point there I remember how upset great-grandfather was when he found out that I was dating Diego, and he really stop seeing me as a child after that and so did my mom and my dad," Brooke-Lynn says agreeing with Marie's plan.

"Are you ready to order," a young waiter asks.

"Can I get a glass of ice tea, and a small garden salad to start," Destiny asks.

"Can I get a cup of green tea, with milk and a small Greek salad to start," Marie asks.

"Can I get a glass of orange juice and a small Caesar salad to start," Brooke-Lynn asks.

"Of course I will go get that and let you ladies finish deciding," the waiter says.

"Now that was one the cute waiters I have seen in my many months here in New York," Brooke-Lynn says.

"We have to agree, they do not have waiters like that back home," Destiny says.

"What is new with you girls beside the whole Blake plan," Brooke-Lynn asks.

"Marie is dating Ares for over a month," Destiny says.

"What? Why did I not know about this," Brooke-Lynn asks feeling like she was left out.

"Only because no one knew till yesterday when she told me," Destiny says.

"Who else knows," Brooke-Lynn asks as the starters arrive.

"Should I come back later to get your order," the waiter asks.

"Actually I think we are ready to order. Can I get the Greek stir-fry on noodles," Marie asks.

"Can I get the Italian stir-fry on rice," Brooke-Lynn asks.

"Can I get the Canadian stir-fry on noodles," Destiny asks.

"Coming right up, and if you need anything else do feel free to flag me down," the waiter says, before departing.

"You two, Blake, Cooper, Maxie, and Chris, all know now," Marie says as she takes a bit of her salad.

"Your brother knows? How in the world is that even possible? Why does he know about you two," Destiny says shocked as ever.

"He knows because he wanted to know why I got so defensive when Christopher accused us of sleeping together and why I did not argue with my mom about how cute we would look together," Marie says.

"I now see no problem about that, I am guess that both Cooper and Maxie know because of Nicholas's ball," Destiny asks.

"You got that right they wanted to know who I was going with," Marie replies.

"What ball and who is Cooper," Brooke-Lynn asks confused beyond belief.

"Sorry, Nicholas is holding a Black and White Ball on Halloween, and Cooper Barrett is Maxie's boyfriend, well sort of boyfriend turned ex and turned back to boyfriend," Marie says.

"Wow, but what happen to Jesse," Brooke-Lynn asks.

"Jesse died two years ago in March, he was shot to death by Manny Ruiz," Destiny says.

"Wow that sucks. Is there any other news that I should know about," Brooke-Lynn asks.

"Your grandmother is married to Luke Spenser," Marie says.

"Great, now I thought things could not get worse. Now I have a step-aunt who is only a year younger than me, and step-uncle who is the age of my dad," Brooke-Lynn says.

"You are also related to me now," Destiny says as the main courses arrive.

"Can I offer any one a refill," the waiter asks taking the dishes from the table.

"Sure," Brooke-Lynn says, and the waiter walks off to refill their drinks.

The girls continued to talk through their lunch till; it was time to go to the Cabaret Show. Destiny and Marie were right when they thought that Brooke-Lynn would enjoy the show because she did. She kept saying about how cool it would be if that were to happen to someone we knew and what could come of it.


	8. Family Time Destiny

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any General Hospital or Cold Case characters, or places in Philadelphia you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**Chapter Eight: Family Time - Destiny**

The girls had gone to the Morgan Library and Museum to go meet Lucas. Lucas Jones son of Bobby Spenser-Jones and late Anthony Jones, sister of late Barbra Jean (BJ) Jones, Caroline Benson-Quartermaine-Corinthos-Alcazar-Jacks, nephew of Frisco Jones, and Lucas Lorenzo (Luke) Spenser, cousin of Georgianna (Georgie) Jones, Mariah (Maxie) Jones, Lucas Lorenzo Spenser Junior (Lucky), and Lesley Lu (Lulu) Spenser, and uncle to Michael Corinthos, and Morgan Corinthos.

The girls saw a light dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, scrawny build, and on the tall side sitting at a table.

"Who is my favorite cousin," Destiny says hugging Lucas before they sit.

"Better be me," Lucas says hugging both of the girls back.

"So what is new with you," Destiny says.

"Just school and that kind of stuff, you two," Lucas says.

"Marie is dating Ares," Destiny says pulling out her work.

"Maxie is dating a cadet," Marie says doing the same.

"Well this is one is only a cadet, how bad could it be," Lucas asks.

"Ex-military," Destiny and Marie says.

"Wow, but Lucky probably won't let anything happen to him," Lucas says.

"I think Lulu and Logan are the bigger problems," Marie says.

"Who is Logan," Lucas asks.

"Lulu's boyfriend, Coop's friend before he seduced Maxie and a pain in the ass," Destiny says.

"Probably because he is Scott Baldwin's son," Marie says.

"Wow, what does Luke think of all this," Lucas asks.

"Hasn't been around that much, ever since he married Tracy, he has not been around," Destiny says.

"Not that we blame him," Marie says.

Lucas shakes his head, and says, "Wow, crazy times in Port Charles."

"Please it's Port Charles, when have things ever been normal," Marie says.

"Good point, so what brings you two into my city," Lucas asks.

"We needed to get out of Philly," Marie says.

"Plus shopping," Destiny says.

"I cannot believe you forced me to buy that dress," Marie says.

"What dress," Lucas asks.

Destiny slides her cell phone over to him, revealing Marie in a strapless v-neck black dress that clung to her body.

"Wow, it's amazing on you, you could turn any gay guy straight in that number," Lucas comments.

"Don't tell Ares that," Marie says. "You do realize that Em, Nik, Jase, and the rest are not going to let me out of their sight?"

"Yeah well, what about the outfit you picked for Ares party? It was a mid-thigh black leather skirt, with a deep red plunging v-neck halter top," Destiny says.

"Easy no Jason, Sonny, Nicholas or Lucky," Marie says before mentally adding 'or Cooper.'

"She has a point," Lucas says. "Those guys would kill if she was dressed like that, but you are 16, so the dress should pass."

"I guess you have a point," Destiny says.

"Not to mention Luke and Lucky will be too busy with you and Blake to worry about me," Marie says.

"How do you know I'll go with Blake," Destiny asks.

"Who is Blake," Lucas asks.

"A recently returned friend of Ares, looks just like him expect he has green eyes. He is also a younger offender, convicted or consumption and possession of a minor, lewd conduct," Marie says.

"Sounds like the perfect way to piss off your uncle and cousin. You will be there with him," Lucas says.

"See I win," Marie says.

"Ha ha, so we are doing Dinner at A Voice At," Destiny says.

"Sounds good, then what are you two up to," Lucas asks closing his books.

"Dessert at Cinema Café on 34th," Marie says as the girls open their books.

"Well let's see what I can help you with," Lucas says as they begin to work away.

The girls enjoyed their studying with Lucas as he was a great help to their work. This was followed by an amazing dinner at A Voice At, where they talked about everything over their meal.

They joked, laughed, cried, smiled, and felt an arrangement of emotions as they ate. A toast to family and friends was said. Hugs and kisses were share as were tears when it came to say goodbye.


End file.
